


telltale signs

by acciomerlin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: But he's selectively observant at the same time, Canon Era, Fluff, Gwen being the only person in Camelot possessing braincells, Idiots in Love, M/M, Merlin is a sassy gay bean, Oblivious Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciomerlin/pseuds/acciomerlin
Summary: Arthur arrives at the conclusion the way he has a dozen times before –swiftly, efficiently and without hesitation.He's been trained to be a tactician. He has analysed the situation, observed patterns and there's only one explanation to be had.Merlin likes men.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 524





	telltale signs

**Author's Note:**

> I was informed that Arthur actually didn't end up finding out about Sophia's true identity but I'm really past the point of caring about canon lmao so bear with me  
> This is basically Merlin and Arthur recognising each other for the gay and bi disasters they are but STILL managing to be oblivious fools. You know. The usual.

Arthur arrives at the conclusion the way he has a dozen times before –swiftly, efficiently and without hesitation.

He's been trained to be a tactician. He has analysed the situation, observed patterns and there's only one explanation to be had.

Merlin likes men.

Arthur watches from the window as Merlin bounds up the castle steps, once again woefully late, only pausing to turn back and briefly ogle Percival's arse as he passes by.

Arthur rolls his eyes. This isn't the first time he's seen something of the sort. Maybe it wasn't so apparent in the beginning but Merlin's preferences have become glaringly obvious as of late. He really could never hide anything from Arthur.

Anyone with the gift of sight can see how Merlin doesn't deign the beautiful princesses paraded under his nose a cursory glance but does a double take every time a moderately good-looking stablehand smiles at him.

Arthur pointedly refuses to think about how he has had to talk himself out of sacking innocent stabeboys one too many times for it to be comfortable anymore.

He shakes himself out of the thought just as Merlin barges in through the door, huffing and puffing.

Arthur lets him catch his breath before asking, "Find your way here okay?"

"What are you talking about?" Merlin glances at him briefly.

Arthur hums noncommittally. "Nothing, just wondering if Sir Percival's backside might have caused you to get lost."

Merlin stiffens and gapes at him, the bedsheet falling from his lax hands.

"What?" he musters weakly.

Arthur bites back an amused smile. "You heard me."

Merlin swallows and resumes his task, avoiding Arthur's eyes. "I –I don't know what you mean."

Arthur hesitates and studies Merlin, wondering if he’s got this wrong after all. He’d been so sure about it and had thought that Merlin would confess to his attraction to men after some wheedling. He hadn’t expected this –for Merlin to deflect, to be seemingly uncomfortable.

Maybe, he thinks, Merlin just doesn’t like sharing personal details of his life with him and the possibility stings Arthur more than he’d ever admit.

“Llamrei has been fitted with new horseshoes, by the way,” Merlin says in a strained voice as he gathers the dirty linens to be washed and Arthur _knows_ he’s trying to change the subject, as Merlin has already informed him about Llamrei’s horseshoes two hours ago.

Arthur just nods, unsure of where he stands.

Something gives way in Arthur’s rapidly constricting chest when Merlin finally looks up and meets his eyes. “If there’s nothing else?”

“No, no,” Arthur assures him. “You can go. I’ll –I’ll see you later.”

Merlin’s face softens and he offers Arthur a brief smile before going out and closing the door quietly behind him.

Arthur stares after him for a few moments before dropping down on the edge of his bed, idly wondering why this is bothering him so much.

***

The day is beautiful when they go on their next patrol, the light breeze that’s ruffling through Arthur’s hair relaxing him as he breathes in the sweet air.

He’s fallen back slightly instead of leading the party, allowing Sirs Leon and Owain to take the front. Merlin is by his side just like he always is, steadfast in a way that never fails to make Arthur’s heart feel too large for his chest.

He glances at Merlin out of the corner of his eyes, catching the way his gaze snags on Leon’s hair just as a beam of sunlight falls on it and paints it auburn.

“Enjoying the view?” Arthur can’t help but tease, the memory of the last time he broached this topic returning to him a second too late.

To his relief, Merlin doesn’t react the way he did in Arthur’s chambers two days ago, and instead chooses to roll his eyes at the prince. Arthur thinks that maybe the weather and the tranquil forest has succeeded in pulling down Merlin’s impenetrable walls too. He smiles to himself.

“Yes,” Merlin says with a quirk of his lips, “The trees are very pretty.”

“Only the trees?” Arthur takes a chance, not willing to pass up the opportunity of a Merlin who’s not on guard for once.

Merlin smirks. “If you want me to call you pretty, you need only ask, Arthur.”

Arthur scoffs, looking away. “Hardly. I only meant that our knights are fine specimens and not altogether unpleasant to look at.”

Merlin lifts an eyebrow. “And you would know, wouldn’t you?”

“Well, I’m not blind, Merlin,” Arthur shoots back, his eyes following the movement of Merlin’s hands on the reins of his horse, fingers idly running over the leather.

He snaps back into attention when Merlin laughs. “That’s true enough,” he says in an amused tone. “Though as I seem to recall, you’re particularly enticed by the Sidhe.”

Arthur deadpans. “Hilarious as always, Merlin. I don’t suppose I’ll ever know the kind of people _you’re_ enticed by?”

Arthur tries to appear casual but waits with bated breath for Merlin’s answer.

Merlin’s lack of denial had convinced Arthur of his theory and while he’s pleased about it, there is also a deep feeling of discomfort that has settled into his stomach.

His heart stutters every time an eligible bachelor so much as converses with his manservant, because he's potentially a prospective suitor who might steal his Merlin away, a thought that makes Arthur’s fingers clench into fists.

Of course, he knows that he doesn’t have any say in the matter, knows that he should be glad for Merlin –that Merlin deserves a shot at happiness as much as anyone else but that doesn't stop Arthur from feeling the burn of an emotion he refuses to name.

Merlin flushes but the smile on his face remains. “No, I suppose not.”

The light tone of their exchange gives Arthur the confidence to probe a bit further.

“Oh, come on. No need to be shy,” he cajoles. “I’m sure it’s nothing too embarrassing.”

Merlin gives him an exasperated look. “You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

Arthur just flashes him a winning smile.

Something in the air makes Merlin more amenable to Arthur’s suggestions and he relents with a tired sigh. “Fine, prat. I’ll tell you.”

Arthur is so focused on Merlin’s face that he doesn’t notice when Llamrei veers off course and he hurriedly tightens his grip on the reins. “Well?” he asks impatiently.

Merlin bites his lip and looks ahead. “I don’t know…I reckon someone who challenges me and keeps life interesting. Someone who’s noble and cares about others and maybe they could be in a position of power because that’s kind of attractive, isn’t it?” Merlin gets a little breathless and Arthur watches in fascination as a deep blush travels up his pale neck. “And maybe –maybe they have light hair that glints in the sunlight and have eyes the colour of –” he catches himself, ears reddening. “Not that I’ve thought a lot about it or anything.”

They fall into silence and Arthur belatedly registers how Merlin annoyingly didn’t use any gender identifying pronouns as a hint towards his romantic preferences. However, the way he pointedly stares at the back of Leon’s head tells Arthur everything he needs to know.

His heart sinks for some inexplicable reason and he drops the topic, roping his friend into an easy conversation about castle gossip.

When Arthur peeks at Merlin again, his mouth is curved into a resigned frown that stays throughout the duration of the patrol.

***

Arthur doesn’t bring up the subject with Merlin again but that doesn’t stop him from obsessing over it and directing his investigative efforts elsewhere.

“I mean, think about it. It has to be Leon, right? He’s noble and caring and he’s definitely in a position of power,” Arthur lists off. “What else? Oh yes, his _hair._ It was practically glinting in the sunlight right before our eyes, Gwen. Merlin might as well have just said his name.”

Gwen shoots him a questionable glance from where she’s folding laundry. “But he didn’t?”

“Well no,” Arthur admits. “But he didn’t say anyone’s name.”

"Do you think it might have something to do with Merlin's description sounding suspiciously like you?"

Arthur gapes at her. “ _Me?_ No, that's preposterous –”

"Really?” Gwen raises her eyebrows. “Someone who challenges him? Light hair? Whatever else it was he said?"

"Keeps it interesting, is noble, cares about others and is in a position of power which he finds attractive," Arthur parrots from memory, Merlin’s words rolling off his tongue with practiced ease.

Gwen grins. "You memorised every word he said, didn't you?"

Arthur feels his face get hot and he stammers, "That's hardly the point, is it Guinevere? _The point_ is that perhaps it may have sounded like me –or any other light-haired knight or noble in Camelot for that matter –but _Leon_ was the one he was staring at."

Gwen looks heavenward and mutters something mildly insulting about the level of his intelligence under her breath that Arthur smartly chooses to ignore.

"Right,” she sighs, propping a hand on her hip. “And you're worried because?"

"I'm not worried."

"Oh? I guess I'm free to leave then –”

"Alright, I'm worried.”

"Arthur, you do know that there's nothing to worry _about?_ ” Gwen tells him emphatically. “Leon isn't –you _must_ be aware of this –but he's never been romantically involved with _anyone_. I just don't think that's something he does or –or you know, _feels_."

Arthur is taken aback at her admission, trying to remember the last time he heard Leon talking about someone’s he’s interested in and finds that he can’t. “I –”

"How could you not know that?" Gwen exclaims, throwing up her hands.

Arthur defensively crosses his arms. "How the hell am I supposed to know about Leon's lovers? Or lack thereof?"

"You certainly seem to know a lot about whose biceps Merlin likes," Gwen points out.

"That's _different_ ," replies Arthur obstinately.

Gwen chuckles. “Different because you want Merlin to like _your_ biceps in the way you don’t care for Leon to?”

Arthur’s eyes widen in shock. “ _Excuse me, Guinevere –_ ”

Somewhere in the courtyard, a bell chimes and Gwen looks towards the sound wistfully.

She exhales. “Look, Arthur. I have a lot of work to do and _so do you_ , by the way. You’re the Crown Prince.”

“I’m aware,” he mutters, cringing slightly when the image of his father’s enraged face surfaces to his mind. He’ll have to think of a better excuse than a persistent stomach-ache the next time he wants to get out of an unnecessary council meeting.

Gwen nods. “Right. So, instead of beating around the bush, I think it’s time we address that the real reason you're so obsessed with this is because you're desperately wishing it's you that's Merlin's type.”

Arthur lets out a noise of disbelief. “How on Earth did you reach that conclusion?”

Gwen rolls her eyes and tucks a wayward curl behind her ear. “Oh, come on Arthur. I mean, no offence and all but you're not the most observant person around. Why do you think that you only seem to notice Merlin's behaviour?”

Arthur narrows his eyes. “What do you mean, _only?_ I know things about other people too, Guinevere.”

Gwen bites back a smile. “Really? Then did you know that Morgana has been in romantic correspondence with Princess Mithian for three months now? Or that Sir Owain often engages in cross-dressing?”

Arthur stares at her, the bottom dropping out of his stomach. “He does? And Morgana is _what_ –”

“I rest my case.” Gwen grins victoriously.

Arthur can’t bring himself to speak and she pats his arm in sympathy.

“I think you have a lot of think about, sire.”

***

A feast has been held in the honour of Lord Petyr, who has come to Camelot as representative of Northumbria instead of Queen Mirabelle, when it happens.

Although, the term ‘feast’ might be an exaggeration and it’s more of a fancy dinner hosted for an irrelevant lord, allowing Arthur enough leeway to let his eyes wander.

He finds his gaze straying to Merlin even more than usual after Gwen's intervention and the subsequent revelation he came upon in his chambers late that night. It makes him feel queasy and excited at the same time whenever he catches Merlin's eye, possessing the knowledge he does now.

Unsurprisingly, he doesn’t quite know what to do with it and that just leads to disastrous results such as losing his trail of thought whenever Merlin comes over to fill his goblet of wine and spectacularly reducing himself to an incoherent idiot before Lady Eleanor.

Merlin just raises an amused eyebrow and Arthur shoots him a half-hearted glare.

However, the next time he brings the cup to his lips, the wine is much more watered down and he finds Merlin watching him with a small smile.

It doesn’t make Arthur feel any less drunk.

Merlin has attended enough feasts to know the signs for when Arthur is ready to leave, so when he appears at Arthur’s side and whispers gibberish in his ear to make it look as if something of importance must be taken care of, Arthur turns his head a little and smiles at him gratefully.

Merlin meets his eyes tentatively, something charged passing between them, before straightening up and helping Arthur out of his chair.

It’s not until they’re alone in the corridor that Arthur leans into him, acting much drunker than he really is, needing an excuse to touch.

Merlin immediately calls him on his bluff. “Get off me, you prat. I know you’re considerably sober. I’m the one who watered down your wine before you completely embarrassed yourself in front of the whole court.”

Arthur doesn’t know how to tell him that the wine wasn’t the reason for that.

“ _Shut up_ , Merlin,” he grumbles irritably instead, pushing his face into Merlin’s shoulder even more.

Merlin doesn’t seem to mind much though, as he simply chuckles quietly and tightens his arm around Arthur’s waist.

They make their way up the flight of stairs and just as the doors of Arthur’s bedchambers are in sight, he unthinkingly nuzzles into Merlin’s neck and he thinks he hears Merlin’s breath hitch.

“Hurry up, Arthur,” says Merlin in a strained voice. “I don’t have all night to haul your royal arse up to bed.”

Arthur lifts his head, a dull sting behind his breastbone. "Why, have you got somewhere to be? Some poor lad waiting on you in the kitchens?” he asks snidely.

Merlin stiffens against his side and Arthur falters, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. “–or um, a lady,” he rectifies. “Could be a girl too, of course. I didn’t mean –”

"Arthur, stop,” Merlin says, as he closes the door to the chamber and leans against it to watch Arthur with an unreadable expression. “I know you know."

Arthur’s throat suddenly feels dry. “Know what?”

Merlin swallows. “That there wouldn’t be a woman waiting for me, that it would always be a man.”

Arthur lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Then why didn’t you say anything when I asked?”

“ _Because_ I was scared,” Merlin confesses a little desperately. “Because if you’ve noticed this, I was afraid of what else you’ve noticed. I thought that if I admitted to anything, you'd connect the dots and find out about the other things too –”

“Like, how you’re in love with Leon?” Arthur can’t help but ask, his voice cracking somewhere in between.

Merlin opens his mouth but then closes it again, looking puzzled. “Leon? Why would I be in love with Leon?” he stands straighter, eyes hardening in an instant. “Just because I’m attracted to men doesn’t mean I’m attracted to _every_ man –”

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Arthur hastens to assure him. “It’s just that you described him the other day –on patrol.”

Some fog seems to clear up in Merlin’s mind and he laughs in disblief. “You thought I was talking about – _god,_ you’re hopeless, aren’t you?”

Arthur defensively crosses his arms and scowls. “ _I am not._ What else could you possibly mean by ‘other things’ then?”

There’s a gleam in Merlin’s eyes as he steps closer to Arthur. “Other things like how I can barely keep my hands from lingering when I'm dressing you and that I spend an inordinate amount of time thinking about your lips when you're talking to me. _Those_ other things.”

To say that Arthur is dumbstruck would be an understatement. “You –you –what –”

Arthur doesn’t register how close Merlin is standing until he finds himself burning under his scorching gaze.

"You know you're not the only one who's been noticing things,” says Merlin in a casual whisper. "I've known about you for a while too.”

"Known what?" Arthur breathes.

"How your eyes can't decide who to settle on when there is a pretty man and a woman standing side by side," Merlin smiles. "It's quite amusing."

"You noticed all that?"

Merlin’s fingers circle Arthur’s wrist. "I can't not notice you, Arthur."

His hold is light but Arthur suddenly feels robbed of all air.

“Well, I’ve been told that it’s nothing compared to the way I look at you," Arthur admits, feeling a hot flush creep up his neck. "Or so Gwen says. It seems I’m the last person to know this tidbit about myself."

"You've been talking to Gwen about me?" Merlin grins and Arthur can’t tear his eyes away from his face.

"Don't think you're special, I talk to her about everyone," Arthur retorts weakly.

Merlin stares at him for a moment, his lips slowly curving into a brilliant smile before he leans forward and kisses Arthur, soft and light, the hand on his wrist tightening and drawing him closer.

Arthur goes readily, opening himself up to Merlin who curls a hand in his collar and the other arm around his neck.

His kisses soon turn harder, more urgent and a shudder of pleasure runs down Arthur's spine.

"Merlin," he gasps. "I've never -not with a man. I didn't know before –not until now. Not until you.”

"Oh," Merlin starts to pull back immediately, his blue eyes wide and mouth red.

Arthur stops him, steadily holding his gaze. "I want to, though."

Merlin studies him for a moment –then he smiles.

***

The candles are burning low in Arthur’s chambers when he remembers words again.

"That was –that was –” Arthur attempts to organise his muddled thoughts, then trails off when he finds he can't finish the sentence.

Merlin hums as if in perfect understanding from where he's sprawled luxuriously on top of Arthur, the sound reverberating through his chest.

For a moment, he falls silent and resumes lazily carding his fingers through Merlin's hair but because Arthur can't leave well enough alone, he tries coherent speech again. "How are you –where did you learn all _that_?"

Merlin raises his head to look at Arthur with an impish quirk to his lips. "Well, I daresay I have a bit more experience with men than you."

Arthur frowns. "You do realise that doesn't make me feel better?"

Merlin shrugs. "You asked."

Arthur sighs. "Fine," he concedes. "I must say I feel obligated to send whoever taught you to do _that_ with your tongue a fruit basket. And bestow them with a knighthood.”

"Don't bother, he has both," Merlin replies offhandedly.

Arthur splutters, "What – _who_ –”

His indignant retort is rudely cut off by Merlin dragging him into a deep, slow kiss and he suspects that it's Merlin's new way to get him to stop talking. Arthur can't say he minds much. 

He's growing rather hot and heavy again under Merlin's ministrations when he manages to pull away.

"Alright, you've made your point," he admits breathlessly. "Though allow me to hazard a guess as to who this knight is."

Merlin rolls his eyes. "No, I won’t because the only knight in my life now is _you_ , so shut up."

Arthur raises his eyebrows smugly and Merlin groans, rolling off him to look for his tunic, while Arthur watches him indulgently.

“So,” Arthur drags out the word. “You _were_ staring at Percival’s arse the other day, weren’t you?”

Merlin shoots him a withering glare from where’s tying the laces of his tunic with deft fingers. “And what if I was? Don’t think I haven’t seen you do the same during training.”

Arthur scoffs. “What I do is out of academic interest, it’s not the same.”

Merlin shakes his head, a resigned but fond smile gracing his features. “What am I going to do with you?”

Arthur reaches up to snag his wrist and their eyes meet. Merlin is painted in gold, the tips of his black hair alight with a fiery glow and Arthur thinks with a flutter in his stomach that there is a lot more to still discover.

Transfixed, he murmurs, “You could stay.”

Merlin's gaze is soft in the darkness. "I don't think I could do anything but."

So, he does. He stays. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? I have no idea what the fuck I was trying to do with this fic. It's past 2 am, I'm kinda delirious and this was mostly just an attempt to force myself out of a bad writing slump and idek if I succeeded 😭 Also, I've had this idea about how Arthur was always aware about Merlin's gayness because of that one scene in s5, come on! 
> 
> Anyway hope it didn't turn out too bad! Thank you for reading <3
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://acciomeriin.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> EDIT: everyone who's guessing Gwaine to be The Knight™ : you're right heheh


End file.
